pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Holley Shiftwell
thumb|300px|right Holley Shiftwell is the secondary tritagonist in Cars 2. ''Cars 2'' Holley is a beautiful young British desk agent turned spy-in-training who is stationed in Tokyo. Well-educated and sharp, she knows every trick in the book (or rather, she relies on every trick in the spy manual). She is armed with all of the latest state-of-the-art spy equipment imaginable, from hidden cameras and concealed weapons to a telescoping utility arm and a holographic pop-up display. Holley is a highly motivated agent, but is fresh out of the academy, so her experience is based on lessons learned in school rather than real-life situations. When Finn McMissile requires Holley's technical expertise for his latest top-secret field operation, she finds herself pursuing a rendezvous with the most unlikely candidate -- Mater, an innocent tow truck caught up in the intrigue, who is mesmerized by the beauty of his newest friend.http://pixarplanet.com/blog/cars-2-finn-holley-character-bios At the end at the movie she says she is Mater`s girlfriend and says to Mater that he still owes her a first date. Specifications *Top Speed: 160 MPH *0-60 MPH: 5.5 seconds *Engine Type: 3,5-Liter Turbocharged V8 *Horsepower: 275 *Vehicle type: Jaguar XJR-15 *Hometown: London, England Weaponry and Gadgets As a spy, Holley Shiftwell is equipped with gadgets including: *'On-board computer': Holley is equipped with a computer that can analyze spy data. It projects a hologram heads-up display as a screen and dual trackball platforms as a mouse. *'Projection lamps': Located above her headlights, they emit the hologram heads-up display. *'Dual mounted trackball platforms': Retract in the undercarriage and used to control the heads-up display, with the wheels, in the way a mouse controls a computer. *'Headlight cameras': Invisible, they transmit an image to Holley's on-board computer that can then be analyzed. *'Digital read-outs': Located on the side mirror, the screen can receive transmissions from other spies or view a map of the environment. *'Retractable wings for flight': Holley has wings that protrude from her rocker panels and her rear deck lid becomes a horizontal stabilizer of a rear wing that has a jet intake. Afterburners appear in her exhaust.‘Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts Holley's front wheels are equipped with several gadgets: *'Concealed guns:' One in each front wheel. *'Electroshock device': A taser-like weapon. Holley uses it to neutralize cars without damaging them. *'Telescoping utility' arm: A small screwdriver-like arm that permits Holley to more precisely use the buttons of a control panel and hold small devices. Trivia *Holley's name is a reference to Holley Performance Products, Inc., a manufacturer of high-performance carburetors and fuel systems located in Bowling Green, KY. *Her design has a close resemblance to the Jaguar XJR-15. *Her license plate is HS1201, which includes her initials. The number 1201 is Emily Mortimer's birthday (December 1st). *In some LEGO Cars 2 sets, it includes Holley. However, that version of her is a little bit more pink. Gallery Cars 2 Holley's Hot Tips|Holley's Hot Tips to Being a Super Spy Cars 2 Holley's Hot Tips 2|Holley's Hot Tips for Traveling extremely.png|Holley doesn't believe that Mater is a spy holley.png|Holley with wings File:Cars 2 screenshot 5.jpg|Holley and Mater Cs531 55cs.sel16.174.jpg Holleysu.png Holley using her eletric shock.jpg everywhere.png|Holley locating Lemons tracker.png|Holley's tracker my philosiphy involves dents.png|Mater and Holley in Radiator Springs holleysketches1.jpg|Concept Art 01_holley.jpg|Concept Art Cars-2-Concept-Art-33.jpg|Concept Art holleyscreen5.jpg|Concept Art holleywheeldiagram2.jpg|Concept Art Wheel Design holleywheelfinal-texture.jpg|Final wheel design Cars-2-Concept-Art-20.jpg|Concept Art I wanna train! I wanna train!.png|Finn and Holley training Mater hey howdy hey.png|Finn and Holley in Porto Corsa a113 at the bottom!.png|Holley, Finn, and Mater inspecting a photo imagesCABT0J1P.jpg|Holley on the Paris poster DSCF1746.JPG holley-10.jpg|Holley in flight mode icons_holley.gif|Holley's icon from disney.go.com Die-casts 832360683.jpg|Holley Shiftwell Die-Cast S1-holley-shiftwell.jpg|Die-Cast Packaging Holley shiftwell disney store diecast.jpg|Disney Store Exclusive Die-Cast S1-checkout-lane-holley.jpg|Check Lane Die-Cast 620981130.jpg|Deluxe Die-Cast with Wings S1-holley-with-wings-deluxe.jpg|Deluxe Die-Cast Packaging Holley shiftwell lights sounds cars 2 single.jpg|Lights and Sounds Die-Cast Quotes References Shiftwell, Holley